Un long séjour sur l'île
by Cyberaven
Summary: Et si Jack et Elizabeth étaient restés coincés sur l'île?
1. Default Chapter

UN LONG SEJOUR SUR L'ÎLE

Dans POTC, on sait que quand Elizabeth, alors qu'ils sont coincés sur l'île, brûle le rhum, les anglais viennent les chercher. Et si ils n'avaient pas vu la fumée ?

J'écris tout ce qui se passe dès qu'ils arrivent sur l'île. Le texte en italique ne vient pas de moi.

_Elizabeth titube jusqu'à la plage, suivie de près par Jack qui essaie de défaire les cordes qui lient ses poignets, et qu'il se retourne et regarde le Black Pearl en pestant :_

_- C'est la seconde fois que cette ordure met les voiles avec mon bâtiment !_

Il enlève ses bottes, et se dirige vers la plantation_ de palmiers, poursuivi par Elizabeth qui gronde. Il toc contre un arbre pendant que la jeune fille continue sa tirade. Il fait de grands pas, et saute sur place avant d'écarter Elizabeth :_

- …_comment vous êtes vous échappé la dernière fois ? _

_- La dernière fois…je ne suis resté que trois jours sur cette île, ça vous va ?La dernière fois, poursuivit il en ouvrant une trappe et sortant deux bouteilles de rhum, j'ai marchandé mon billet de sortie avec le navire marchand qui cachait son rhum sur cette île ! ouais, mais on dirais bien qu'il y a longtemps qu'ils on fermés boutique ! Et tout ça, c'est la faute de votre foutu prince Norringthon !!_

_Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient de nouveau sur la plage._

_- Et le reste ? Est-ce vrai ?_

_- Vrai ?dit il sérieusement._

_Il découvrit ses avant-bras : le droit était tatoué, et un P était marqué au fer. Le gauche état recouvert de veines bleutée. Puis, il tira sa chemise d'un côté ce qui découvrit deux cicatrice ronde et rouges vives._

_- Rien est vrai, ajouta t-il enfin. _

_- Et Will ? demanda Elizabeth d'une petite voix. Il faut faire quelque chose !_

_- Oui, vous avez raison, dit il en lui lançant une bouteille de rhum. A toi William Turner !!_

_Elizabeth s'assit à côté du pirate et fredonna sa chanson favorite « trinquons, mes jolis yo oh ! »_

_- Qu'est ce que vous dîtes ?_

_- Rien._

_- Si ! Vous avez chanté ! Allez, chantez !_

_- Non._

_- On a le temps ! Chantez !_

_- Il faudrait que je boive plus !_

_- Beaucoup plus ?_

_C'est la nuit, Jack et Elizabeth dansent en criant leur chanson, puis, ils s'écroulent dans le sable. Ils parlent, puis, Jack s'endort._

_Il se réveilla en sentant de la fumée. _

_- Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? Vous avez brûlé l'ombrage, le rhum ! _

_- Oui ! on a plus de rhum !_

_- Mais pourquoi on a plus de rhum ?_

_- D'abord,…_

_Etc. _

_- Attendez, accordez moi une heure, ou même deux, et vous verrez apparaître des voiles blanches à l'horizon !_

_Jack, résistant à la tentation de la tuer sur place, s'éloigna en pestant et en imitant la jeune femme. _Il se laissa tomber, et frappa sur le sable à coup de poing. Puis, il s'étendit.

Souvenirs.

Un jeune garçon se débattait vainement, tenu fermement par des soldats.

- Commodore, c'est un pirate ! Le seul qui est survécu à la bataille du Red. On l'a retrouvé le regard fixé sur un couple de pirate.

- Très bien. Emmenez-le dans la salle 1 pour le marquer. Ensuite, vous me l'amènerez dans la 2.

Ils hochèrent la tête, puis, emmenèrent le jeune garçon d'environ 15 ans pour lui apposer la marque des pirates au fer rouge. Il ne broncha pas quand le fer appuya sur son poignet. Puis, ils allèrent dans la salle de torture où le commodore attendait.

- Voyons jusqu'où peut tu tenir !

Puis, il le projeta sur une table ou il attacha ses poignets et ses chevilles. Puis, il tourna la manivelle. Les os de l'adolescent craquèrent, mais il ne réagit pas. Puis, on lui appliqua des cigares, et des glaçons, on le fouetta, on lui arracha des petits bouts de chair. Mais le garçon ne pleura pas, ne trembla pas, ne s'évanouit pas. Tard le soir, un des soldats eu pitié de lui.

- Commodore, peut-être vaut il mieux arrêter avec lui pour le moment, non ? Il sera plus enclin à être torturé demain !

- Comment ose tu !! Mais tu as raison. Je m'amuse avec lui, gardons en un peu pour demain.

On traîna l'adolescent dans une cellule où reposait un homme.

- Tu es jeune, murmura t'il.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant les tortures infligées à son compagnon de cellule si jeune et dès le premier jour.

- Je n'ai pas entendu crier aujourd'hui.

- C'est plutôt logique étant donné que je n'ai pas crié.

L'enfant s'appuya contre le mur en respirant avec difficulté.

- On va s'évader, petit, cette nuit !

- Cette nuit ? Pourquoi pas la nuit prochaine ? Je suis fatigué…

- Par ce que la nuit prochaine, tu seras mort. Et puis même si tu ne l'es pas, tu sera encore plus crevé que cette nuit, et on le reportera à la nuit prochaine. C'est un tourbillon sans fin.

- Comment on fait ?

- T'inquiète pas, j'ai un plan.

Il lui chuchota à l'oreille et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dehors, cachés dans la pénombre.

- Mais si tu savais comment sortir, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas évadé avant ?

- Pour que sa serve à une autre personne que moi. Quitte à me sauver, autant sauver quelqu'un d'autre en même temps !

Ils sortirent de l'enceinte du bâtiment, mais l'homme s'arrêta brutalement.

- Qu'est ce qu'y a ?

- C'est trop facile, murmura le pirate.

- Et alors ? On vas pas se plaind...

La pointe d'une épée venait de lui transpercer l'épaule.

- Oh non ! J'en ai vraiment marre !!! gémit il avant de tomber dans les bras de son ami.

Celui-ci couru comme il ne l'avait jamais encore fait. Il déambula dans les rues, mais fut entouré rapidement par une dizaine de soldats. Soudain, une forme apparut devant eux. Cette forme se modula, et laissa apparaître son visage au clair de lune.

« Ben, merde alors ! Le gosse ! » Celui qu'il tenait sous son bras, se retrouvait aussi là, en face de lui !! Le double saisi une épée et s'approcha du premier garde. Elle fendit l'air, et le soldat, fit un pas en arrière…qui le propulsa dans l'eau. Les soldats suivants subirent le même sort ou presque, et la voie fut rapidement libre. Puis, l'apparition disparut. Le pirate couru jusqu'à un bateau caché où il se fit engagé. C'était un bateau de pirate.

- Et le gosse ? demanda le capitaine. Il a pas l'air en forme.

- Je me porte garant de lui. Il travaillera, mais plus tard. Retenez le sur ma paye, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rétablisse.

L'homme fit la moue, mais hocha la tête. Puis, une heure plus tard, le navire partit.

Quand l'adolescent reprit connaissance, son ami était au-dessus de lui.

- Alors, petit, sa va ? J'm'appelles Bill Turner. Et toi ?

- Jack… Jack Sparrow.

Jack revint au présent. Il faisait nuit à présent, et Elizabeth arrivait à grand pas et en râlant, comme à son habitude.

- Mais où étiez vous passé ! Sa fait une journée que je vous appelle !!

- Pourtant, je n'ai pas bougé d'ici.

Voyant le visage triste du pirate, elle s'adoucit.

- Je commence à avoir sérieusement faim.

- Vous attendrez demain. Ou alors, si vous vous sentez de monter à un arbre, il y en à pleins !!! Le petit problème technique, c'est qu'il n'y a que des palmiers sur cette maudite île !

- Bon, ça va !! Aller, venez dormir, vous semblez fatigué.

Ce qui l'avait le plus marqué, choqué, c'était la main. On la lui avait appliqué sur des grilles brulantes. Il s'étendit au sol, et s'endormi.


	2. 2

Le lendemain matin, Elizabeth se réveilla en même temps que le soleil. Elle s'étira, s'assit, et le regarda se lever. Puis, elle chercha Jack des yeux. Il était adossé contre un arbre, le regard perdu dans le vide, sans bouger. Elle fronça les sourcils, et s'approcha lentement. « Mon dieu, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas… ». Elle tendit la main vers lui et lui efflora la main. Il ne bougea pas. De plus en plus inquiète, elle s'apprêtait à lui prendre le pouls quand il dit d'une voix enrouée :

- Alors, on va chercher à manger ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous avez faim, non ? Aux dernières nouvelles, quand on a faim, on mange. Sauf quand on peut pas. Mais nous on peut. Alors, on va chercher à bouffer, ou quoi ?

Il se leva, et fit quelques pas vers la mer.

- Cherchez un truc coupant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous verrez bien ! Cherchez !

Elle se baissa et saisi une pierre tranchante.

- Tenez.

- Merci. Maintenant, comme la marée est basse, vous allez piétiner au bord de l'eau. Vous ramasserez les coquillages qui remonteront.

- Et vous, qu'allez vous faire ?

- Pêcher le gros.

Sur ces mots, il se tailla sur le torse, et le sang jailli de la plaie. Elizabeth poussa un petit cri de surprise.

- Mais vous êtes fou !! Vous êtes complètement masochiste !!

- Non. Mais sa n'est rien comparer à ce que j'ai déjà vécu, et à ce que je vivrai.

- Oh, sa va, vous n'êtes pas trop à plaindre ! Vous avez la quarantaine, et vous êtes toujours en vie !

- Si vous le dîtes.

Puis, il se détourna, et avança dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus pied. Il ne tarda pas à arriver. Jack plongea, et aperçut le requin. Il s'écarta, puis, se propulsa sur le dos de l'animal. Il lui sectionna les branchies, et, étouffa le requin agonisant. Il attrapa à deux mains la dorsale, et tenta de remonter à la surface. Mais il n'y parvint pas, car des dents se refermèrent sur sa poitrine.

Elizabeth piétinait sur place en regardant l'endroit où Jack avait disparut. L'eau était déjà légèrement rouge depuis quelques secondes, quand une marre de sang, suivi d'une autre la colora. Elle s'arrêta de piétiner et de retint son souffle. Puis, la mer la mer rapporta trois corps. Un humain, et deux de requin…

Elle s'approcha. D'autres requins rodaient maintenant à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle attrapa d'abord le pirate, et l'allongea sur le sable sec. Puis, elle issa un des requins en utilisant toute sa force. Puis, l'autre. Enfin, elle s'agenouilla près de Jack, et observa sa blessure. Elle était profonde, et saignait beaucoup. Elizabeth prit le pouls du pirate. Il était faible, mais battait. Du moins pour le moment…Elle arracha un bout de sa robe, et l'appuya sur le torse déchiqueté. Puis, elle alluma un feu, et trouva une source d'eau pure. Elle construit un abri précaire, et y installa le blessé. Sa blessure s'infectait, mais le sang ne coulait presque plus. Elle fit,bouillir de l'eau qu'elle appliqua sur la blessure, mais elle n'avait aucune connaissances en médecine. Sauf pour voir que l'état de son ami s'aggravait de plus en plus. Elle commença à découper un requin, et le fit cuire. Sa cher élastique lui donna envie de vomir, mais il n'y avait que sa à manger, et Jack avait probablement donné sa vie pour qu'elle puisse manger… Elle s'allongea contre Jack, et s'endormit.

Il fallait qu'il recommence. Il le fallait. Pour sauver Will. Et puis, Elizabeth pourrait peut-être l'aider… Il la sentait, là, tout près de lui. Il transmit ses souvenirs dans les rêves de la jeune fille. Puis, il put le faire. Il se dédoubla. Son second lui apparut, indemne, sur le bateau du Commodore Norrington. Celui-ci fit des yeux de merlan frit quand il vit le pirate apparaître sur son bateau et se précipiter sur lui.

- Il faut aller sur Isla de la Muerta… Je vous y mènerai, je vous en prie, après vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez de moi, mais, il faut y aller ! Maintenant !!

- Mais que…

-Ma vie, commodore, contreun petit toursurune île maudite! Ce n'est quand même pas trop vous demander !

- Mais comment êtes vous apparu ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais faites vite !!

- Quelles sont les coordonnées ?

Jack souri.

_Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination. Après que Jack est donné le maximum de conseils, il alla à terre. Barbossa avait placé le couteau sous la gorge de Will. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant la voix de Jack « excusez moi, pardon, excusez moi ! »_

_- C'est impossible !_

_- Non ! Improbable ! _

_Au bout de quelques minutes de blabla _(que je ne vous citerai pas, vous devez le connaître),_ Jack obtint d'avoir le Pearl et d'en être le capitaine. Il observait les trésors que recelait la grotte quand Barbossa l'interpella._

_- Tu me surprendras toujours Jack !( un autre truc que je me rappelle plus)_

_- Moi je suis malhonnête ! Et on sait qu'un homme malhonnête le restera quoi qu'il arrive!Honnêtement, c'est des gens honnêtes dont il faut se méfier ! Car on peut jamais savoir quand il feront quelque chose d'incroyablement…stupide !_

_Sur ces mots, il pris l'épée du pirate d'à côté, et le pousse dans l'eau, avant de lancer l'arme à Will. Un combat s'ensuit. Quand Jack prit le dessus sur Barbossa, il lui enfonça sa lame dans l'estomac. Mais celui-ci, étant maudit prit l'épée, et enfonça dans la poitrine de son ennemi. _

- Mais, c'est pas possible ! Qu'est ce qui ont tous à vouloir me crever en partant du torse !!Suffoqua t'il_ en reculant dans la lumière de la lune pour révéler son aspect squelette._

_Le combat repris, puis, Will réussis à lever la malédiction. Barbossa tomba raide mort, laissant échapper une pomme verte._

- Jack, comment va-elle ? Elizabeth ?

- Attends, petit, j'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Promet-moi de ne pas m'interrompre et de faire ce que je te dis.

- Oui.

- On est toujours sur l'île. Vas-y pour la chercher…

Il n'eut que le temps de fournir les coordonnées de l'île avant de disparaître.

Elizabeth se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar…horrible. Une lumière bleue jailli du corps de Jack. Elle s'écarta vivement. Il ouvrit les yeux.

- Horrible, hein… J'aurai préféré avoir une autre enfance…

Puis, il se figea. La jeune fille prit son pouls. Elle éclata en sanglots.

Quand le bateau se pointa le lendemain, et que Will lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, elle dit simplement « rien. Rien ne bat… ». Le jeune homme ne comprit le sens de ces paroles que lorsqu'il vit le corps de Jack.

Quand il s'en approcha, et qu'il le toucha, une lumière jailli. Et le cœur de Jack recommenca à battre.


	3. 3

Will le souleva, et le déposa dans la barque qui les emmena sur l'Intrépide.

- Sa va, toi, tu n'as rien ?

-Non.

On le sauvera, ne t'inquiète pas.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas du bateau, on déroula une corde. Will et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard : comment monter Jack ?

- Monte d'abord, décida Will.

La jeune fille s'exécuta. Puis, il noua la corde autour de la poitrine se Jack, prenant soin de ne pas toucher les blessures. Il commença à grimper. Quand il parvint en- haut, il remonta la corde le plus délicatement possible, et hissa Jack sur le pont. Norrington fronça les sourcils en voyant le corps du pirate.

- Que c'est il passé ?

- On avait faim, et il est allé chercher à manger, il a eu un requin, mais apparemment, un autre est arrivé…dit Elizabeth en s'embrouillant dans ses explications.

- Et vous, Miss Swan, vous n'avez rien ?

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais qu'attendez vous pour faire soigner Sparrow !

- Ce rustre ? Mais il ne...

- Soignez le immédiatement ! Pour moi ! En cadeau de mariage.

Will lui lança un regard en coin, mais elle tenta de l'ignorer. Un médecin arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et failli s'évanouir en voyant qui était son « patient ». Cependant, il le fit apporter dans sa cabine, et resta enfermé pendant plus de trois heures seul. Il sorti enfin, et Will et Elizabeth se jetèrent sur lui.

- Alors ?

- Et bien, à un certain moment, j'ai bien cru que j'allai le perdre, mais…

- Mais ? firent en écho les deux jeunes gens.

- …mais il est solide, et je pense qu'il s'en sortira. Seulement, cela m'étonne qu'il n'est pas succombé immédiatement à ses blessures…

- C'est le capitaine Jack Sparrow…murmura Will.

Le soir, Will et Elizabeth se tenaient seuls sur le ponton.

- Elizabeth, je…

Elle lui lança un regard plein d'espoir.

- Je… je pense que vous avez pris une excellente décision d'épouser le Commodore…

Elle hocha la tête en se forçant à sourire, puis, alla dans sa chambre.

- Si tu attendait le bon moment pour lui parler, …c'était là ! fit une voix dans son dos.

- Jack !

Le jeune homme bondit sur son ami et le serra dans ses bras.

- Ahou, doucement ! protesta le capitaine en se tenant les côtes.

- Désolé. Ca va ?

- Moai. Et El… miss Swan ?

- Tu l'appelles comme ça, maintenant ? Oui, elle va bien, comme tu viens de le voir.

- Et le Pearl ?

- Euh, hum, tu ne devrai pas rester coucher, toi ?

- Si, d'ailleurs, baisse d'un ton, sinon, l'autre fou à lunette va venir m'achever…mais, le Pearl ?

-Tu viendras aux noces d'Elizabeth ?

- Will, tu évites le sujet ! Que c'est-il passé ?

- Euh…en fait…ton équipage a comme qui dirai réussis à le récupérer…et…

- Et… ?

- Et il est comme qui dirai partit avec…

_Une vague de tristesse passa dans les yeux de son ami. _

_- Ils ont agit en conscience. On peut pas leur demander plus que ca…_

Deux semaines plus tard, on fêtait le mariage d'Elizabeth et de Norrington. Et pour la peine, on avait décidé de pendre Jack Sparrow. _Ils étaient tous rassemblés, en tenues gaies, pendant qu'un homme récitait le jugement « Jack Sparrow, … »_

_- Capitaine ! Capitaine Jack Sparrow !grommela le pirate._

_L'homme continua de réciter son discours. Puis, le bourreau abaissa le levier._ Et Jack tomba dans le vide. Il se tortilla quelques instants au bout de la corde, et était en train d'agoniser _quand un jeune homme fendit la foule, et trancha le corde_. Le pirate tomba lourdement au sol, pendant que _Will se battait avec le bourreau, et le jetait dans la foule_. Jack se releva en se tâtant la gorge, puis, les deux amis, en _quelques galipettes, se retrouvèrent coincés près de la falaise._ _Norrington voulu tuer Jack, mais Will et Elizabeth s'interposèrent. Les soldats abaissèrent leurs armes sous les supplications du gouverneur. _

_Puis, Elizabeth fit comprendre à l'assemblée qu'elle aimait Will, et Jack en profita pour dire au revoir à tout le monde, et en disant en reculant :_

_-Chers amis ! Que ce jour reste en vos mémoires, comme celui où …_

_Il tomba. _

_- L'imbécile ! Il ne pourra pas nous échapper ! s'exclama Gillette._

_- Non, nous pouvons nous permettre de lui laisser une journée d'avance, dit Norrington._

Quand Jack fit surface, sa gorge le brûlait terriblement. Mais ce qu'il vit la lui fit oublier. _Son bateau. Son trésor, son bébé. Il était là. Et quelques minutes plus tard, il était dessus, en train de le caresser amoureusement._

_- Qu'est ce que vous regardez ! beugla t'il. Tous à vos postes, tas chiens galeux !_

_Puis, il murmura :_

_- Offre moi ton horizon... Ces maudits pirates, trinquons mes jolis, yo ho !_

Bon, voilà, c'est fini. C'est nul, mais bon, sa fait passer le temps!lol!


End file.
